Wild Ninjas
The Wild Ninjas is an army of Club Penguin created by Alex42152. They are one of the few Spanish Club Penguin armies. Even though they are a spanish army, they still dominate the SMAC Top Ten, and battle with English Armies. Currently one could say that it is one of the best living armies. History Wild Ninjas was created on February 12, 2016 by Alex.....42152, Legiso, Felixstuard,Mythes (Mysyery89) and Danpengui. The idea of creating this army, started when Alex42152 (Leader Supreme Supreme) joined Ice Warriors in 2015, from there he gained experience to become 2 commanded that it took 6 months to obtain this important rank, in December 2015 with the change of leadership of IW, for unknown reasons Alex was eliminated from IW (possibly by be Spanish-speaking) In early 2016, Alex proposed to make an army of Club Penguin in Spanish with some outstanding bloggers from the community to carry out this project in order to unite the community and demonstrate that Spanish speakers can lead an army and make it more stable than an English speaker. Legends Below is a list of Wild Ninjas Legends, as seen on their official website. 1. Alex42152 First leader, creator and founder of Wild Ninjas Army. 2. Legiso First leader, creator and founder of Wild Ninjas Army. 3. Mythes (R69) First leader, creator and founder of Wild Ninjas Army. 4. Felixstuard First leader, creator and founder of Wild Ninjas Army 5. Danpenguicp First leader, creator and founder of Wild Ninjas Army. 6. Lutun Second leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 7. Diego1414 Third leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 8. Samu Fourth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 9. Zach11 Fifth leader of Wild Ninjas Army and first English-speaking leader. 10. Zuke Sixth leader of Wild Ninjas Army and second English-speaking leader 11. Mariobrus 1 * Seventh leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 12. Alex42152 * Eighth leader Wild Ninjas Army. 13. Evelio 40556 (Sn2ckerspup) Ninth leader Wild Ninjas Army. 14. Amazing Tenth Leader Wild Ninjas Army. 12. Caog1 (Kerx) * Twelfth leader of the Wild Ninjas Army. 13. Yenten * Thirteenth leader of Wild Ninjas Army and First Leader Spain. 14. Yyeellooww7 * Fourteen leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 15. Leandro DC Fifteenth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 16. Legisa Seventeenth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 17. Penchito234 Seventeenth leader of the Wild Ninjas Army. 18. Alvinexto * Eighteenth leader of the Wild Ninjas Army. 19. Ignacio67482 Nineteenth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 20. Snake Twentieth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 21. Franco10000 Twenty-first leader of Wild Ninjas Army. ** 22. EmirGamer600 Twenty-second leader of Wild Ninjas Army. ** 23. Kratos7609 Twenty-third leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 24. Deivid Twenty-fourth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 25. ZDrako Twenty-fifth leader of Wild Ninjas Army. 26. Zanu123 Twenty-sixth leader of the Wild Ninjas Army. 27. Sandoval Twenty-seventh leader of Wild Ninjas Army. * ** 28. Sn2ckerspup Twenty-eighth leader of the Wild Ninjas Army.* (The * indicates that the leader is still active) (The ** indicates that the leader was interim) Wild Child Uniform The traditional uniform of Wild Ninjas since its creation has always been characterized by being the ninja costume, the ninja mask, the top hat, the black belt and the CP necklace with the color black in the penguin. In Club Penguin Rewritten and other CPPS for some special events and battles with armies of the same color that WN the suit changes as it is now an orange hat and a poncho. Uniform similar to the Nachos of CP at the time. These two uniforms vary depending on the CPPS in which the Wild Ninjas do the events. Trivia - It is the first Hispanic army created in the history of the Armies Of Club Penguin. - It has had two colonies throughout its history. The first was called "Ninjas Selvagens" which was the Portuguese colony which did not last long. The second was called "The Penguin Army Force" That it was a subdivision of the Wild Ninjas. - It has had achievements like being the first Hispanic army to be the best army in the world reaching the top of the weekly top in CP Army Central overcoming big armies about Rebel Penguin Federation, ACP and Nachos (Weeky top of 23rd - 29th October 2016). - Have an official Active Twitter account: https://twitter.com/WildNinjasCP - Have Accounts in Different Social Networks: A) Discord: https://www.facebook.com/WildNinjasCP/ B) Facebook: https://discordapp.com/invite/p2XeWhN C) Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/wildninjascpunofficial/ D) Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3R4mPHi1SOPCGfD_eVlYPw - Originally the creator of Wild Ninjas Alex before dreamed of creating a Hispanic community in Ice Warriors but could not achieve it. Curiously, this failure became a success for the creation of Wild Ninjas. If this had never happened then WN would not exist at the moment. - He had a series of tests in 2015 by Alex along with other famous users and bloggers from the Hispanic community to finally be open to the public in 2016. - The Wild Ninjas have a division of ranges different from those of other armies. For first come the ranges of white tape to black. Then the section of mods, then the section of owners, then the section of leaders and finally the section of supreme leaders. They also have several advisors. - He has had alliances with Snow Ninjas in Club Penguin and now with EGCP currently. - Curiously, he died in August 2018 but he returned at the end of December of that year. - Unlike other armies they have anniversary parties in which they invite other people from all over the community. Curiously, these are not counted in the top of CPAC because they are parties and not official events. They have had 3 anniversaries. Gallery Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2016 Category:Active Armies __NONEWSECTIONLINK__